Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-30924897-20170305095931/@comment-26558897-20170310132707
194.153.110.6 a écrit :Tu te raccroches aux blessures sans me répondre dans le fond, j'aurais pu prendre l'exemple de Jimbei et d'Ace aussi, tu vas me ressortir l'argument des blessures ? Ah non pas de blessures constatées donc ça ne fonctionnera pas. Tenir quelqu'un 5j c'est synonyme de niveau de manière générale, c'est absolument pas une simple affaire d'endurance. Ha mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. À part l'endurance qui place Jack un peu au-dessus, pour moi il a le même niveau que chaque Duc individuellement, car son attaque n'est pas à la hauteur de sa défense, il n'est pas assez équilibré. Par exemple, Sabo est second de son armée, mais il est bien plus équilibré, et à mes yeux cela le rend plus fort. Tenir plusieurs jours de combats, ce n'est pas tant synonyme d'un haut niveau que plutôt synonyme de niveau égal pour chaque partie qui s'affronte. Il était égratigné de partout c'est encore une fois assez révélateur du sale quart d'heure qu'il a passé. Dire qu'il respire lourdement est un euphémisme, il avait le souffle complètement coupé. Mais moi je ne vois aucune égratignure, et nulle part qu'il a le souffle coupé. Il halète deux, peut-être trois fois. L'image que j'ai montrée est la seule qui présente Inuarashi après une lutte face à Jack. Sur cette image, on voit toute la fumée et la poussière dégagée par le combat, et on voit Inuarashi sali. Mais je ne vois aucune blessure, et l'anime corobore mes dires. Je ne me base pas dessus, je renforce juste mon argument avec cet élément qui n'est pas négligeable "juste parce que c'est l'anime". ON se base sur les dires de la même personne donc mes citations sont tout autant crédibles que les tiennes, sauf que quand l'on les remet dans l'ordre ça change pas mal de choses puisqu'elle rebondit elle même sur ses propres déclarations concernant le renouvellement des troupes de Jack et dit : "but nevertheless" mais néanmoins, "but we were slowly but surely overwhelming them" nous avons doucement mais surement pris le dessus sur eux = donc que rien n'y faisait les minks étaient beaucoup trop forts pour le camp adverse et que l'écart n'a fait que de s'accentuer, "to be completely accurate" pour être plus précis = elle revient encore une fois sur son propos, "there was just one point in their forces that with were never able to overpower... Jack himself !", "in their forces", "Jack" Jack était donc initialement inclus dans le "in their forces" ''avant qu'elle ne fasse la précision, or c'est justement ce ''"in their forces" que l'armée des minks a doucement mais surement surpassé. Pour moi tu joues sur les mots, mais bon on n'arrivera clairement pas à un concensus là-dessus. Pour ma part, tenir ce "On" en compte, c'est se raccrocher à des branches, tout comme tu penses de même avec mes propos certainement. Ce que le propos de Wanda suggère, ce n'est pas qu'ils ont gardé le dessus sur Jack et sa clique mais que "slowly but surely" (avec comme illustration les soldats de Jack qui sont en train de se prendre une véritable correction) ils les ont surpassés, donc que l'écart n'a fait que se creuser, fatalement il est bien arrivé un moment ou l'écart était tel - et les Duc tellement à la peine avec Jack qu'ils n'arrivaient définitivement pas à vaincre - que les minks (je pense aux gros calibres, un peu comme si Zoro, Sanji et Jimbei allaient prêter main forte à Luffy, je ne vois pas comment les gros calibres pourraient être une gêne pour les Ducs c'est n'importe quoi) ont pu se permettre de leur porter main forte. Cet écart se SERAIT creusé au point d'aller aider les Ducs si Jack n'avait pas sorti l'arme à gaz, mais c'est bien pour ça qu'il l'a fait. Voyant que la situation tournait au vinaigre, il l'a employée. En attendant, je me répète, mais jusqu'à la toute fin, Jack était encore de son côté et très bien entouré. Sinon, un gars comme Pedro ne serait pas une gêne, mais il était trop important que pour laisser les autres se charger seuls des troupes. Tes fameux "éléments" sont inexistants, tu te caches juste derrière le "on l'a pas vu donc c'est pas vrai", sauf que les déclarations de Wanda suggèrent le contraire donc on est plus proche du Jack vs plusieurs minks que Jack en 1 vs 1 sur 5j. Jack est entouré de ses soldats mais étant donné que plus les jours passaient plus les minks prenaient l'avantage fatalement il est bien arrivé un moment ou les soldats de Jack ne pouvaient plus les contenir, qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne me cache pas derrière ça mais bon, comme je l'ai dit, on n'aura pas de consensus. Et je le répète, mais les forces diminuaient PETIT à PETIT, elles étaient encore bien présentes, comme montré sur la dernière image. C'est justement pour ça que l'arme à gaz est entrée en jeu, Oda l'a très clairement suggéré dans sa narration puisque juste après avoir dit que Jack était le pillier intombable, Wanda a abordé l'arme à gaz.